


Schneekos Scars

by Mindcrank



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, sorry I couldn't make this happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindcrank/pseuds/Mindcrank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyrrha discovers Weiss' Scars. Kind of a vent fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schneekos Scars

Pyrrha knocked on team RWBY’s dorm room door, "Hey Weiss, are you ready for our date? We were supposed to meet half an hour ago. There was no answer." Pyrrha frowned, this was really unlike her. Trying the door handle she found it was unlocked. She opened the door and walked inside.

 

As soon as Pyrrha enter the room from the hallway Weiss entered from the bathroom. Pyrrha noticed two things at once, the first one was that Weiss was wearing only a towel around her waist, the second was was the multitude of scars on Weiss' arm just below her wrist. "Im sorry!" Pyrrha blurted, quickly exiting the room.

 

Pyrrha leaned her back against the wall, the image of Weiss' scars fresh in her mind. She never seemed like the type, a little quiet maybe but Pyrrha wouldnt have ever guessed. "I, uh, just came by to see if you remembered our date tonight." Pyrrha said, "keeping her concern out of her voice."  
 

A long moment passed before her reply came, "I got held up earlier and wasnt able to get ready until just a few moments ago. Sorry I forgot to message you." It was hard to tell what was in her voice through the wall and the sound of a hairdrier.

 

“Its okay I was just worried is all." Pyrrha said.   
 

“I'll be out in a few minutes if you still wanna grab a bite to eat." Weiss said.

 

“Yeah that sounds good, I could use some lunch." Pyrrha adjusted herself against the wall. "How about something quick and then we can walk around downtown and eat it? Hamburgers or Hot dogs maybe?"  
 

The hairdryer turned off, "I was thinking somewhere we could sit down, nothing fancy though." Weiss said. 

 

“That sounds alright, I could use something hot." Pyrrha cracked a small smile as she thought about eating something warming and tasty.  
 

Weiss came out of the room, "Something hot huh?" She was wearing her usual clothing but it still made Pyrrha's heart race. "So lets head out, we have some lost time to make up." Weiss took Pyrrha's hand and wrapped her arm around her.

 

Pyrrha couldn't help but notice that the scars were well covered, even when the sleeve pulled up it stopped just short of revealing them. Maybe they were old, but she still wish Weiss could have told her about them first.  
 

It wasn't long before Weiss and Pyrrha were at the resturaunt and being seated. Weiss and Pyrrha placed their order and were left alone by the indifferent waiter. "Sorry about walking in on you earlier." Pyrrha apologized, "I was just worried and a little curious is all."

   
The corner of Weiss' mouth twitched, "It's fine." An awkward silence permeated the air for a long time, "You saw my arms didnt you?"

 

“I wasnt going to-" Pyrrha started.

 

“No you probably werent, most people don't." Weiss took a deep breath to regain her composure, "I dont want to talk about in public. After?"

 

Pyrrha gathered herself, "Can I just ask one question?"

 

“Please, not here." Weiss begged, catching Pyrrha off guard. "Lets talk about something else."

 

“Sorry." Pyrrha apologized, "I didnt mean to pry."

 

Weiss looked off towards the ground away from Pyrrha, "Look I know you're concerned and that it comes from a place of caring but that honestly just makes me feel like a burden on you which only makes me feel worse." Her stomach tied itself in knots.  
 

Pyrrha placed her hands on Weiss', "You arent a burden."

 

Weiss continued to not meet Pyrrhas gaze, "I cant help but feel that I am though. Then that makes me feel worse and its self feeding and I can hardly take it and it isnt fair to put on anyone else."

 

“Weiss." Pyrrha tried for Weiss' attention "Weiss." She waited for Weiss to look at her, half a minute passed without response, “I want to be there for you.”   
 

Weiss looked up and opened her mouth to say something and then closed it, grimacing. The waiter arrived with the food, placing a hot skillet with several kinds of cheese and meat in front of pyrrha and a stack of french toast in front Weiss, "Alright, did you two need anything else?"

 

“Yes, could we get to-go boxes? Something came up.” Pyrrha asked.  
 

“Sure!" The Waiter walked away and came back a few moments later with two white boxes and placed them on the table. "I'll be right back with the bill."

 

“We dont have to leave just because of me." Weiss said.

 

Pyrrha scraped the food into the boxes, "Weiss, you're more important than one dinner." Weiss bite her tongue. The waiter gently placed the check next to Pyrrha and quietly ducked out. Pyrrha took it and stood up, "C'mon lets go back to my room, the team wont be back for the day."

 

Weiss didn't speak as Pyrrha paid and they left. It wasnt long before they back at Beacon. "Do we really need to talk about this?" Weiss asked as they arrived at JNPRs room.  
 

Pyrrha placed her hand on Weiss- shoulder, "Look Weiss, if you dont wanna talk about it I'll drop it but I care about you and Im here for you."

 

Weiss winced, "Look, I love you but it hurts and I dont want to hurt you. She fought back the tears forming in her eyes, I just... I do it because it feels right and sometimes I just need to feel right about something. They're mostly old and wish I could say I stopped but I still feel the urge all the time and I dont always overcome it."  
 

Weiss was shaking and her breathing was ragged, I try to hide it the best I can, I do it lower so it doesnt show when my sleeves pull up, I use a bath robe when the others are present because I dont want people to worry. It hurts but I just dont see the need to put that on anyone else. I pull through by myself, I always have. I dont want to hurt Ruby or Blake or Yang or you. Weiss breaths were heaving now as she actively fought back the tears,  
 

Pyrrha didn't know what to say. She never knew, she doubted the rest of team RWBY knew either. Pyrrha hugged Weiss and she started sobbing into her. They stayed that way for several long moments. "I'm here Weiss." Pyrrha said. 

 

Weiss' tears slowed as she started dryly heaving, "I just feel so sick sometimes, it helps and I know its bad but it helps." Weiss rubbed where were scars were on her right arm clutching her chest with it, "Im so sorry that I never told you, the only other person who knows is Winter and she thinks I stopped."

 

“You dont have to be sorry Weiss, we're here for you." Pyrrha said. "If you ever feel the need you can always talk to me and Im positive any of the other members of JNPR or RWBY would be willing to listen too."

 

Weiss did her best to regain her composure and broke the hug, "Can we not tell the others yet?"

 

Pyrrha fought a tinge of dissapointment, "If you aren't ready I won't say anything."

 

Weiss looked at the door, "Can I sleep here with you? I dont think I can be there right now, theyll be back soon."

 

Pyrrha smiled slightly and planted a kiss on Weiss' lips, "Of course."


End file.
